After the Battle Is When the Pain Starts
by Lady Kitara
Summary: This is after the Battle from the Air Gear Musical. Its about what may have happened to Team Bacchus. YAOI.


Lady's fanfic is called: Our Thanksgiving day Dinner

I don't own Air Gear or the Air Gear the musical

Juliet is a GUY!

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Help me cook the turkey," Akito said as he cut off the plastic off the turkey.

"I still don't see why were having thanksgiving at our house," Juliet said as he pulled out the turkey pan.

"Because you guys have a big house and there's also the fact that both of us…"

"Betrayed our lovers…" Juliet finished.

They both gloomed. It was true.

"Yes, and it gives us a great time to make a forgive me dinner!" Akito said. "I already talked to Ikki-kun and he pouted for a while and then he forgave me, but I feel really bad about it."

"He forgave you…?" Juliet asked softly.

"Yes!" Akito tried to roll the huge turkey into the sink to clean it. When the other didn't answer him he turned to look at him. Juliet was chopping up some potatos' to boil.

"Didn't…Didn't Romeo forgive you?" Akito asked slowly.

Juliet stopped what he was doing. "Can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"You know when we left after giving back the emblem?"

"Yes?"

"Well… ever since then I haven't talked to any of my team mates…and they haven't talked to me."

"What?! But, you guys live together! And you go to the same school!"

"I know. It's okay though… I've been looking for a new place to live." Juliet said as he put the potato's into the pot.

"Aren't you even going to talk to Romeo?"

Juliet shook his head. "No, Romeo won't even look at me…"

"Juliet, you have to talk to him!"

"No, I can't." Juliet wiped his eyes. "For the pasted few weeks I've been all alone. I'm not even going to be at the dinner tonight."

"What?! But your helping me cook half of it!"

"It's okay. I've cook for everyone in this house ever since we moved in." Juliet said. "Just say you made it and that way they won't know I helped."

Akito looked at him. Poor Juliet had tears on his eyes. Walking up to him he asked if anyone had ever thanked him for making all the meals.

"No," Juliet answered as if it was alright.

"Shouldn't they? I mean you cook everything. Do they clean?" Akito asked. He knew he was prying but he had to know. Him and Juliet had become good friends ever since they met.

"No, I do that."

"Laundry?"

"Me."

"Shopping?"

"Me."

"You do everything around here!" Akito said shocked. "And they never once said thank you?"

"…No…"

"Juliet, you have a job, you go to school, you're a rider, you clean, cook, wash, dry, and this doesn't bother you at all?"

"Not really…"

Juliet and Akito prepared the turkey and put it in the oven. Then both boys went on to cook the rest of the dinner. They didn't talk much. Instead of it being a happy day it was filled with gloom. When everything was done, they set the table and placed the dinner on the table.

"There," Akito said. "The others should be here soon."

"Yeah," Juliet started up stairs to his room.

"Wait!" Akito ran up with him. "Your not going to lock yourself up in your room are you?"

"No,"

"Good, cause the food looks great-"

"I'm leaving."

"Wha?! No!"

"Akito, don't say anything, okay? It's hard enough."

Akito didn't say anything at all. He thought about it for a second. Nodding to himself he helped Juliet pack his things. Then they heard the door open and hear the others laughing and talking about many things. Juliet and Akito walked down the back stairs, said their goodbyes to each other and Juliet disappeared without anyone noticing him.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

When everyone was seated at the table for the dinner they didn't seem to notice that Juliet was missing. Akito pouted in his seat. Even Ikki-kun hadn't noticed, even after Aki poked him and gave him a hint. When dinner was done and it was time for desert was when Akito saw Hamlet glance around. He didn't say anything. Next it was Macbeth who noticed the missing actor. Puck looked around when Macbeth nudged him. Aki's heart sank when Romeo failed to notice. After everything was done and Ikki and his team left was when Romeo went to find the missing actor.

Upstairs Romeo opened the door slowly. There was no one inside. Going into the room he looked everywhere. Nothing. Searching the rest of the house he found nothing. Thinking that the other had simply gone somewhere else to party, Romeo said goodnight to his team mates.

In the morning Hamlet came down to get some water. He was shocked to see the dishes were still in the sink and no one had put anything away. All the left over's had been left out and were now ruined. Walking pass them he got a bottled water. Hearing footsteps he looked over to see Romeo.

"Why isn't the kitchen clean?" Romeo asked as he gathered his books.

"I don't know." Hamlet leaned against the sink.

"Don't know what?" Puck asked as he stumbled into the kitchen still half a sleep. "I need food."

Hamlet laughed. "I'll go wake up Macbeth and we can eat."

"Hurry, before I fall back asleep." Puck sat down and put his head on the table.

"Where's my Math homework?" Romeo asked as he went over the papers on the counter.

There was a yell upstairs, a thud and cursing before both Macbeth and Hamlet came down. Macbeth looked mad about being woken up and Hamlet was laughing as he fallowed him. They all sat at the table. Ten minutes passed before they realized that there was no breakfast.

Everyone was thinking that Juliet had stayed out last night and had not made breakfast for them. Puck being one to want food when he wanted it was going to go upstairs and bug Juliet until he made it for them. When he got there, he walked in and didn't see him.

"He's not in he's room." Puck said as he came back down.

That got their attention. Romeo suddenly had a bad feeling. Taking out his phone he pushed the first seed dial and the other got a surprise. The phone was ringing…but it was coming from inside the house… they all looked over and saw Juliet's phone sitting by the sink.

They didn't even think when they all rushed up to Juliet's room. They opened the closet and draws. All of his things where gone. They called Juliet's work and they said he had gone to work at an other place but wouldn't tell them where it was.

Everyone was thinking the same thing… they had pushed Juliet to far with the silent treatment and maybe saying the word repel at him a lot didn't help either. Thinking that maybe they could finding the missing actor at school. They rushed off getting into the car they all shared and sped off to school.

In the homeroom classroom they asked their school mates if they had seen the missing Juliet. Nobody had seen him so far that day. They waited to see if Juliet would show up. Nothing. Not when the bell rang, not when the class started, not when lunch came around, not when drama class started, nothing at all. Now Romeo was getting really worried. He was the one who started to give Juliet the cold shoulder and the others had fallowed. Never had he meant to drag it on this long or for his lover to disappear. When they day pasted and no sight of Juliet, he decided to ask some of their fans, most of which was girls.

"Juliet?" said one girl. "We haven't seen him. Although I hope he's better now."

"Better?" Macbeth asked.

"Yeah, he hasn't been looking well for awhile." said another girl.

The first girl nodded. "And it doesn't help that the Kendo club picks on him all the time."

"What?!" Romeo pretty much yelled that in her face.

"Huh? Haven't you noticed? It's been going on since the end of last year."

The Shakespeares looked taken aback. The second girl frowned. "And there's the fact that his parents want nothing to do with him. I heard that from his cosine."

"Yeah, and he also was jumped about a month ago. Just outside of school."

Romeo and the others didn't say anything. They stood there in shock. They had no idea that any of that stuff was happening to Juliet. The girls went on with few other things that happened. When Romeo couldn't take it anymore he turned on his heels and quickly left the classroom.

Macbeth and Puck stayed and asked if the girls had any clue where the missing team mate was. They seemed thoughtful and after a few minutes one said that he had a godmother who often took care of Juliet since he was little.

Hamlet was rushing after Romeo. His leader was not only mad but really guilty. When Hamlet finally caught up to him, he grabbed his arm.

"Romeo, wait-"

"It was raining."

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember?" Romeo asked as the other two showed, "That day… we waited for Juliet and when he didn't come we thought he headed home, so we left. That was a month ago today,"

The others stayed quiet.

"We left him there in pain and when he got home we didn't even notice!" Romeo punched the wall. "Not only that, but we asked when dinner was!"

"We're… we…" Hamlet could figure out what he was trying to say.

"We have a clue to where he might be," Puck whispered.

Romeo looked to the side. "Where?"

"His godmother's house. We have the address." Macbeth held out the paper.

Romeo snatched the paper away and they all rushed to the car. Needless to say that Romeo was driving way over the speed limit. They didn't speak. They were all in a fog of regret and guilt. The sudden jerk of the car made the three look up. There was a house that looked like it had cost a million or two to make.

Inside a woman sat on her chair putting together a 3D puzzle. She was almost done when some one pounded and rung the door bell as if their life depended on it. The sudden noise caused her to fall face first on to her puzzle.

"…" she paused. "…What the hell?!" she hissed as the noise continued.

"I'll get it." Juliet said as he came out of his new room. "Who's coming over today?" he asked.

"I don't know… oh, it might be Mike. He said he was bring over some apples from his tree for us today.

Juliet nodded, as he walked down the stairs, the stairs had been made out of strong glass and the rails moved, which made him think that they weren't very safe. The door and the bell never stopped ringing, or being banged on. He opened the door.

SLAM!

Romeo, Hamlet, Macbeth and Puck had seen their team mate open the door, take one look at them with a face of horror before slamming the door shut on them.

Inside Juliet was holding his chest. He had never expected them to show up, and what so more was how they knew where he was. Running up the stairs he heard the door being thrown open and knew that the others where fallowing him up the stairs. Luckily he made it to his godmother's room. Locking the door he looked for a escape. Well, there was a window…

"Juliet! Juliet, open the door!" Romeo yelled. "We have to talk!"

"Excuse me?" asked the only woman in the house.

"What?!" Macbeth said with all the intension of scaring her.

"Well, I wanted to tell you… GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"

…Scary… That woman went from being small and cute to having a murderous look in her eyes. She easily knocked down Macbeth when she yelled the last part. She huffed and walked back down the stairs, fished something out of her purse and went to another room.

"Think she's calling the cops?" Puck asked. He was sure that's what she was up to.

Hamlet gulped. "Let's hope not,"

"Juliet, we have to talk to you!" Romeo called. "We're sorry! Please let us in!"

The others also called out their forgive me pleas. It was then they heard a loud screech. Hamlet looked out the window and saw a silver convertible. The top was open and in the driver side was Juliet. He took off as fast as he could.

They stared in shock until they heard a click. Looking over the godmother had a gun and was gesturing to the dinning room.

"Sorry, boys, but I need to talk to you." She smiled.

…Crazy woman…

Juliet was crying as he drove down the freeway. He wasn't sure when he could go back to his godmother's house. Never did he think that the others would come looking for him. They must have mad at him. He drove around for a while until the sun was setting. Looking out to his right he saw the ocean. Pulling into the parking lot he got out and walked down it. It smelled nice, relaxing.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Buccha was practicing a new trick when something landed on his shoulder. It was light to him, had a very happy mood, talked way to much and had green streaks in its hair. However today this person didn't say anything.

"Something wrong?"

Puck sighed. "Have you seen Juliet?"

"No,"

"We can't find him anywhere….bet he hates us…"

"I think you should tell me the whole story."

"Well…"

Puck told him what had been happening all up to the point of him and the others searching everywhere. There was no sign of where the missing actor could be. They had feared they had made such a mistake that Juliet may never forgive them.

"What were you guys on?"

"Hey, he betrayed us! We had to do something!"

"And torturing him till he broke was okay?"

"Hmm…" Puck pouted and then buried his face in the other's neck. "We really haven't… been kind to him… for awhile actually…"

"Two months is along time."

"No, it's worst then that… we started to make fun of Juliet because of his girl name… then this one time Romeo was joking around and called him, 'kimoi' and then we started and never stopped calling him that."

"That was mean,"

"It's gets worst…"

"There's more?"

"Yeah, and I'm not sure if I should tell Romeo…"

"Tell him what?"

"That we completely forgot about Juliet's birthday a week ago… before we fought you guys…"

"I'm surprised he didn't leave sooner."

"Hey!"

Patting the now angry Puck, Buccha pulled him from he shoulder and placed him on his feet. Then ran away rather quickly…

"Wha?! Hey! GET BACK HERE!" Puck screamed and stomped his foot, before running after him.

It was a very strange chase. Puck was faster but Buccha could grab him and throw him pretty far. It went on and on until the tank stopped and the poor fairy Puck ran right into him.

"Hey! What-"

A large hand covered his mouth.

"Look over there and I think you'll find what your looking for."

Puck looked over and saw a certain someone they had been looking for all day. "Juliet- Huh?"

"What is it?"

"He… is he sleeping on the sand?"

"Maybe," Buccha said. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"I'm wondering if I should… Romeo would want to talk to him first. I should call him."

"Then call him."

Puck nodding and pulled out his phone and pushed a button. After about a few rings the leader answered. It was a pretty blur of a conversation.

Buccha watched as Puck kept an eye on Juliet. The way he was watching him was as if he was hunting him down. The thing that had happened between their team was indeed awful… but they had to deal with in on their own.

Soon the rest of the team showed up and they started wondering what they where going to say. Buccha was about to leave but was tripped. Why did Puck liked to lay down on the ground at random?!

"OW!" Puck yelled out.

The sound of Buccha falling made them all lock eyes on Juliet. Luckily he just shifted and rolled over. Making sure that he was still asleep Romeo walked over to him, the other three close behind.. Now it was going well until a crow showed up and let out a loud greeting to them. Juliet's eyes opened sleepily.

Pause.

"AHH!"

"Juliet, wait!"

Juliet wasn't wearing his AT's so he could run in the sand faster and the four others had trouble staying up. Seeing this Juliet to the chance and made it to the car. It was then he wished he hadn't left the keys in his bag. He couldn't find them. Grabbing his AT's from the backseat, he put them on and took off.

About thirty seconds later he could hear them chasing him down. Not surprising Puck was the first one to get close to him. Jumping into the air he began to leap off the buildings.

This confused the others. They could easily find out where he was heading. Jumping up they fallowed. Romeo was annoyed when he saw that team Kogarausmaru was fallowing them.

"What do you want?!" Romeo yelled mad.

"We just was to see how this ends." Ikki answered. "So, what happened-? Akito?!"

Akito had jumped over all of them and was now right next to Juliet. They looked at each other nodded and then jumped down between two buildings. The others fallowed and where suddenly wondering what they where doing in front of Kaito and the rest of his police gang.

"what?!"

The fake rubber bullets started to hit as both teams scattered, each yelling and bumping into one another. Above them Akito and Juliet where standing on the fire escape. They climbed up carefully so they wouldn't be seen.

Akito sighed, "Sorry, Ikki-kun."

The two skated back to the car, where Juliet thanked Akito and gave him a ride back home. They rode in silent until they came to where Akito lived.

"Thanks, for helping me." Juliet said.

Akito shook his head. "It's okay, you don't have to. It'll teach them not ignore you."

"I'm not looking to teach them something… I just want to be alone…"

"Are you going to be okay?"

Juliet smiled. "Yeah, I'm just going away for a little while. Maybe to visit some family I haven't seen in awhile."

"Where?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll be sure to send you a post card."

Akito watched as Juliet drive away. Now what was he going to say to Ikki when he got home later?

In the mean time Juliet headed back to his Godmother's house for his things and to return her car. He wonder how she was able to afford such nice things. Now that he thought about it, what did she do for a living? Shaking his head he pulled up to the house and put the car back where it belonged. Talking over his plan with him godmother, she nodded and told him to take the car if he wanted it. Thanking her he left once again.

"Now I gotta changes schools…" Juliet sighed as he drove. "Better do that now… where's my phone…?"

Juliet patted his pocket at a stop sign. Nothing. Looking around for it he didn't see it anywhere. Wondering if he had dropped it at his godmothers house he went back. Not there. He retraced his steps until he realized where he left it.

"No… I left it at the house…" Juliet's voice trembled at this discovery.

If he went back, would they be there? What if they had already found it and where waiting for him to go get it? If they did there was no way he could escape. For a second he thought he would leave it, but it had all the numbers and address and many more things he needed. Eyes slightly moist, Juliet made his way back to the house, worry on his mind.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Creeping into the house Juliet made his way to his room. As he looked for his phone he kept an ear put for the others and the sound of a car coming up the drive way. Not finding his phone there he peeked out of the house and then went down stairs and looked in the living room. Then a thought hit him. If they had found the phone they would have left in in one of their rooms and taken it with them.

Hoping it was in one of the others room Juliet made his way back up the stairs and looked around. Nothing and darn it bugged him! Just as he was walking out of r the office room where they had written all their plays and scripts Juliet was about to leave when a car drove up. To his horror Juliet ran and hid himself under his bed. It had a skirt cover around it and so on one could see him. He thanked god he had parked the car three streets away.

The front door opened and shut. There was muttering and then he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs fear and sadness filled him. Holding back the threatening tears he waited. If they would leave again or went to bed he could sneak out. When he thought they passed he heard the door to his room close.

They shut the door! Now how was he going to know when they weren't looking?

"Maybe he'll come back for his phone,"

'Their… in my room?! Why?!'

"Maybe. Let's wait and find out."

'Okay Hamlet and Macbeth are in my room so where are the other two and how long till I can leave?'

Juliet couldn't believe it. It had been well over five hours and they were still in his room and they had not left or talked. Did they fall asleep? Hoping so Juliet dared peek at the mirror in his room.

The two were asleep leaning against each other. Thinking this was the perfect time to run, Juliet slowly crawled out from the bed and tip toed to the door where he cracked the door open and looked out from the small space. No one. Looking back again to the sleeping to he opened the door and closed it again slowly and headed to the stairs.

Puck sat at the bottom of the stairs staring at the front door waiting for it too open an when or if Juliet walked through he would be there to catch him.

Frowning Juliet stared to make his way to the other stairs and as he was going he noticed the light to the office was on. Darn it… If Romeo was in there? Well there was really no time for going back so as quietly as he could he made it across the door and headed to the other stairs. Making down the stairs he almost made it when someone started to walk into the kitchen,

Heart beating so fast he could hear it Juliet hide under the table praying he wouldn't be discovered and luck was on his side . Now all that was left was to wait and get out of the house… that is until he heard his phone go off and guess where it was?

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Puck had been in charge of watching over Juliet's phone in case the actor called and it would go off now and then but it was only texts messages and missed calls. As he waited he got hungry and went into the kitchen for a snack. Heading back to the stairs he heard Romeo call them and so as he made his way up the stairs he dropped the phone about a foot and a half outside the kitchen area.

"Alright it's almost two in the morning and we still haven't heard form Juliet.." Romeo said. "I have called everyone and told them to keep an eye out for him and then if we don't hear anything then tomorrow we will go out and look. For now the side kicks have that job."

"Where do you think he could be?" Hamlet asked rubbing his neck.

" I don't… know…?"

Romeo had went from sadness to a wondering face so the other three turned to see what he was looking at.

An arm was slowly pulling a cell phone towards it in attempt of not being caught and the first thing everyone else did just as the hiding one thought he was safe was….

"JULIET!"

"AHHHH!" Juliet jumped up and ran for the back door.

"Juliet! Wait!"

Before Juliet could open the door all the way it slammed shut and he knew he was in for it. With in a few seconds he was pulled back and was hurried to the office where he attempted to run away and this time he was hurt and couldn't hold it in so he cried, screamed, yelled and cursed them all before yelling he hated them. After that everything went black.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Juliet was sure this was illegal. No wait it was illegal! Darn it! He should have grabbed the phone and ran and now he was tied to a bed with a cloth in his mouth and a blind fold over his eyes. Chewing on it in attempts to make it loose Juliet hear the door opening and stopped.

"Juliet…? Are you awake…?"

The voice was careful and soft. Hamlet seemed to be unsure as he talked. Juliet didn't answer and began to chew on his gag again.

"Listen Juliet, we're really sorry and we would untie you, but you keep running away."

"Hiss…."

"Just listen."

"Hump!"

"I just want you to know-"

Juliet moved his head to the side to show that he didn't want to talk to him or listen for that matter. Hamlet tried one more time but Juliet wouldn't listen to him. Leaving him alone Hamlet went to mope in a corner somewhere in the house.

An hour passed and Puck entered the room and ran to Juliet's side and poked his cheek. When he had done this before Juliet would laugh and tell him to stop. This time however Juliet remain still and turned his head to the left facing the wall.

"Can I tell you a joke?"

No answer.

"I made it just for you."

No answer.

"Okay, I'll tell you the jokes and you laugh when you think ones funny."

After so many jokes and funny stories and not one getting the other to laugh. Frowning more Puck sat on the side of the bed and pulled the blind fold down a little and was met with hatred.

"Do… do really hate us Juliet?"

Juliet continued to glare and that sent his message across that he was holding hate for all of them right now and more so that he had been tied to a bed for the pasted five days. Closing his eyes he waited for the blindfold to be put back into place and heard the door open and shut.

Another two hours pasted and the door opened again and the gag was removed and a straw was forced between his lips. Taking a drink he moved away from it and tried to force himself to sleep. If he slept he wouldn't be as angry.

"You have to drink or you'll get sick,"

No answer.

"Drink it or I'll force it down your throat," Macbeth demeaned clenching his jaw softly and tried to get him to drink.

Spitting the water out Juliet whimpered.

"Drink,"

Whimper.

"Open your mouth, now,'

"No! Ahhhh! AHH…! Mump!"

"Geez! I'm not hurting you!"

Whimpering.

"Just drink the water and I'll see if we can untie you to day, okay? If you swear not to run away again, Romeo might let you go,"

Soft Sobbing started in the room.

"Just drink it… please?"

Juliet shook his head no.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Romeo wasn't sure what to do. First of all he was holding his lover prisoner in their house and not only that he was tied and refused to eat and drink. Well he did but not a lot.

Sighing again he headed to the room and opened the door. The one on the bed was not moving and breathing was even, so he must have been asleep.

Standing over the other he stared down at him. Years ago when they had met Romeo knew more about Juliet then Juliet knew about himself. Thinking back he wondered when he had started to wonder when things started to change. Nothing came to his mind. Leaning down he pulled off the blind fold and the gag.

The other was asleep. Not a peaceful one though. Romeo could tell he was still mad. Inside he angry and hurt.

"Wake up, Juliet," Romeo said.

Eyes slowly opened and began to focus. They landed on Romeo and without a word Juliet looked up at the ceiling.

"We need to talk,"

Juliet glared at him.

"We had no right to do that to you… You were already suffering and we never noticed. There is nothing I can say to make it up to you and you have the right to hate us if you want. This is mostly my fault. I know I said it was you who betrayed us and when it thought back on it I came to realized that I had pushed you to your breaking point and into and in end you could only get range by attacking us. I know your not one to hide your thoughts and feelings and you must have tried to tell me what was going on. Juliet… I failed you. I want you to know I'm truly sorry for what I did. I'm going to untie you and you may leave. Just be careful not to get hurt wherever you going."

Romeo finished as he undid the ties. Juliet sat up and looked at him. For the longest time they stared at each other. Then they leaned in closer.

"Romeo."

Romeo blinked. "Yes?"

Juliet eyes looked down. "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo…"

It was a whisper. A hidden question that only Romeo knew the answer to, but didn't say. Minutes passed and Juliet tried again this time with a wavering voice.

Heart sinking and wondering why the line was not said he looked up and was in for a shock. In a swift movement their lips were connected. It was simple soft and yet firm and in that instant of of here seconds all the feelings of hurt and lover where told.

Pulling back a little they looked into each others eyes. Heart and should told the story of their love.

Unlike the original Romeo & Juliet they continued their lives without death as another kiss sealed their everlasting love.

_Romeo & Juliet_


End file.
